


I kissed you

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Pre-Stanford, Stanford Era, Unrequited Love, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Sam left for Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kissed you

I kissed you hoping for happiness, hoping for a brighter future, hoping you might feel the same.  
The kiss was me looking for a change, it was me believing.  
I kissed you hoping to tell you the truth.  
I kissed you to show you how much I loved you, how much I needed you.   
I kissed you hoping to show you how much I cared. Hoping to tell you everything.  
I kissed you hoping you’d never leave.   
The kiss was me saying; I love you, I'd kill for you, I 'd die for you, I'll never leave.  
The kiss was a love declaration.  
It was me saying that I'll follow you to the end of the world.  
It was me saying I’ll stay, I’ll give it all up for you.   
The kiss was me saying that I’d go to hell for you, I’d fight for you.  
The kiss was me saying that I would be with you forever or for as long as you’ll let me.  
It was me promising you the whole world if you'd only kiss me back.   
It was me offering myself up, laying myself bare, risking my heart. Risking my whole life.  
I kissed you and it felt like a new beginning.   
The kiss felt like coming home, it felt safe. It was like the first cup of coffee in the morning, it felt like the fourth of July.  
It felt like the first raindrops, it felt like lighting a fire.   
The kiss felt right, like every moment before this was just leading up for this moment, this minute.  
It felt like I had prepared myself my whole life for this moment. It felt like I hadn’t really started living before now.   
I was hoping you'd say yes, I was betting my life for you to say it.   
I was ready to throw away my chance at normal, I was prepared to throw away the letter and just stay here with you, I was countig for it.   
But all I got in return was a dozen swear words and a split lip.


End file.
